RoseMarie
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: RoseMarie, c'est un personnage secondaire... Mais là elle part, elle quitte la France...  One short très court, sur ses pensée a se moment sur le monologue d'Hermione dans Andromaque de Racine


_**Où suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Que dois-je faire encore ?**_

_**Quel transport me saisit ? Quel chagrin me dévore ?**_

La tristesse m'envahie, tandis que mes larmes noie mes joues, je ne voulais pas partir sur des adieux déchirant… Mon départ a été pris à la légère…

Quels idiots ! Quel idiot, lui pire que les autres, ses mots mon faits plus mal que les leurs.

Quand on part on n'a pas envie de savoir que l'on sera vite et avec joie remplacer par une jeune fille refaite de pied en cap…

Pierre t'est vraiment un idiot fini !

_**Errante, et sans dessein, je cours dans ce palais.**_

_**Ah ! Ne puis-je savoir si j'aime, ou si je hais ?**_

Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Je ne l'aime pas, nous nous détestons, c'est simple, pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne soit ponctuer d'une piquer plus ou moins cinglante…

Je le déteste non ? Pas sûr… Et je continue de courir dans le dédale de couloir qu'est le stade de France…

Oui je part, j'ai fait mes adieux a tous, je part maintenant, pas le temps de réglé ce problème, on m'attend, car a l'aéroport de Moscou, je reverrai enfin ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle…

_**Le cruel ! De quel œil il m'a congédiée :**_

_**Sans pitié, sans douleur, au moins étudié !**_

Pierre a pris cet déclaration, mon départ, comme un jeu, pour lui je n'ai pas de vie en dehors du football, mais si, et cette vie m'appel, je dois la suivre, mes études, ma passion et ma famille m'appelle.

J'étais resté à Paris uniquement pour l'équipe, mon équipe, mais je serai bien vite remplacé, Victoria est charmante, elle sera vite acceptée de tous…

Ils m'oublieront vite, trop vite peut être ?

_**L'ai-je vu se troubler et me plaindre un moment**_

_**En ai-je pu tirer un seul gémissement ?**_

L'entraîneur aussi a crus que c'était une blague, au début, puis il a appeler Victoria, sans en était trop, j'ai fait la bise a tous, j'ai pris mon sac, vidai mon casier, et je suis partie.

Le taxi était dehors, avec ma mère, on a fait le tour de tout les établissement scolaire que j'ai fréquenter, les lieux, les stades où j'avait traîné, c'était ma tourner d'adieu la main de ma mère serré très fort la mienne.

_**Muet à mes soupirs, tranquille à mes alarmes**_

_**Semblait-il seulement qu'il eut par a mes larmes ?**_

On était loin quand j'ai commencé à pleurer, tout en revivant tout mes souvenirs, comme avant de mourir je crois…

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui allait me manquer les lieux, les événements ou les personnes…

Le tout même Pierre va me manquer, je le déteste, nos batailles vont me manquer… Cet imbécile de Pierre, avec son football…

Bonne chance, soigne toi bien, surtout ton poignet droit, et désoler de te l'avoir tordue…

_**Et je le plains encore ? Et pour comble d'ennui,**_

_**Mon cœur, mon lâche cœur s'intéresse pour lui !**_

Pourtant je n'ai rien a me reprocher, il l'avait bien chercher, l'occasion était trop belle, mais il m'en a toujours un peu voulu, je l'avait privé de foot, sa j'avais jamais comprit il est footballeur, sa lui sert a quoi d'avoir des mains ?

Pierre pour moi, il certifie que pour le football on peut jouer en n'utilisant que ses pieds et rien d'autre…

_**Je tremble au seul penser du coup qui le menace !**_

_**Et prête à me venger, je lui fais déjà grâce !**_

On monte dans l'avion, ma mère s'endors vite, moi je rêvasse, je lui en veut, il semble pouvoir me remplacer si facilement, pas un regret sur mon départ, pas un mot, a peine a-t-il cru a une farce quand je lui ai fait la bise, pour la première et dernière fois, et pourtant, c'est depuis le collège qu'on se balance des réplique mauvaise, et des reproches…

_**Non, ne révoquons point l'arrêt de mon courroux :**_

_**Qu'il périsse ! Aussi bien qu'il ne vit plus pour nous.**_

Qu'il aille au diable, si je suis parti c'est aussi pour les oubliés, ils m'empêcher d'avancer dans la vie, mes brillante études était toujours entaché des retard dût au entraînement de foot, mes répétitions de danse je l'ai annulé si souvent, que j'ai régressé, et je m'étais tellement éloigner de ma famille, que je ne savais même pas que mon frère aîné était marié et père de deux beaux enfant, un comble…

_**Le perfide triomphe, et se rit de ma rage :**_

_**Il pense voir en pleurs dissiper cet orage **_

Les batailles verbales m'occuper tellement que j'ai cru devenir folle, je m'imaginer dans sa tête, pour savoir se qu'il pensait de moi, a qu'elle point mes défaites le faisait rire…

Comment ai-je pu oublier a se point se qui était important pour moi ? Non je ne l'oublié pas lui car il était important… pour moi…

_**Il croit que toujours faible et d'un cœur incertain**_

_**Je parerai d'un bras les coups de l'autre main.**_

Oui en fait, je le déteste, mais je l'aime en même temps, mais c'est trop tard pour mon rendre compte, bientôt Moscou, et la danse empliront le vide qu'ils ont laissé, qu'il a laisser, dans mon cœur…

_**Il juge encor de moi par mes bontés passées.**_

Et dans quelques années, quand de pas feutré de satin je parcourrai le plancher de l'opéra de Paris, dans mon tutu en tulle blanc couvert de plume, quand la mort viendra terrassé le cygne blanc.

Je le verrai au premier rang, et dans ses yeux je serai toujours comme lorsque je suis partie, un jour d'hiver où mon départ fut pris pour une plaisanterie.


End file.
